


An Interesting Beginning

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sally strikes up a conversation with the man who has intrigued her for a while.





	An Interesting Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
> 
> This takes place the night before _What They Both Need_.

Sally Donovan walked into the pub that had been chosen for Sherlock’s birthday party and her eyes immediately scanned the room, looking for one person in particular. She found him seated at the other end of the bar, drinking wine. After greeting the guest of honor and her other friends, she went over to the man and took the empty seat beside him. _I’m sure he’s scared everyone else away._

Mycroft Holmes raised an eyebrow at her. “Sergeant.”

She smirked. “Call me Sally.”

He assessed her for a moment. “It doesn’t suit you.”

After making an exaggerated show of looking to see no one was listening, which had Mycroft rolling his eyes, she leaned towards him and murmured, grinning, “You can call me Sarah if you swear on Savile Row that you’ll never tell anyone it’s my real name.”

The eyebrow was back. “Your name in your personnel file is ‘Sally I. Donovan.’”

She took the time to order a glass of champagne before smiling at Mycroft. “And you didn’t dig any deeper? You’re slipping.”

Mycroft scoffed. “Scotland Yard’s own background checks are enough, I never felt the need to investigate you any further than that.”

“Uh huh,” Sally said, smirking. “I’m just not a big enough goldfish to catch your attention.”

He eyed her for a moment then rolled his eyes again. “You’ve been talking to Sherlock.”

The bartender handed her a flute of champagne and she held it up to Mycroft in toast, grinning. “Got it in one. Cheers.” She took a sip, wrinkling her nose a bit at the bubbles, then caught Mycroft giving her the ghost of a smile, which vanished as soon as his eyes caught hers. She smirked. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“It must be your imagination,” he muttered as he took a sip of his wine.

“Sure, can’t have anyone thinking Mycroft Holmes is actually human.” She took another sip of her champagne then grinned at him. “You know, an alternate universe wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe there’s one where you’re not a workaholic who avoids people like the plague.”

“Perhaps there is one where you keep your incorrect assumptions to yourself.”

Sally’s grin widened. “Nope, I’m always right in every universe I’m in, didn’t you know that?”

That actually got a chuckle out of him, which Sally counted as a victory. When both of them were done with their drinks, Mycroft ordered another for each of them.

She sipped her second champagne, her nose wrinkling again, then grinned at him. “Okay, Mycroft, take your best shot – deduce me.”

The look he gave her was a mix of curiosity, attraction, and amusement and Sally felt her heart starting to race just a bit as she wondered just where this night would take them.


End file.
